


Morning Light

by Jas_mint



Series: Zelfi & Ghiralink Oneshots (After the War AU) [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, but with a twist, master/sword au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas_mint/pseuds/Jas_mint
Summary: Life on the surface means more responsibility for Link. The duties of a fully fledged knight, expectations of the chosen hero,waking up early to do chores he'd rather not.At least he hasn't been made to suffer alone.
Relationships: Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Zelfi & Ghiralink Oneshots (After the War AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067570
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Morning Light

It was still dark out when Link first woke, curled beneath the blankets and shivering at the early morning chill. He didn't want to leave the comfort of his bed, but life on the surface (as well as in his own home) meant responsibilities he had to deal with.

He rolled on his back, movement rousing the body sleeping next to him. Ghirahim shifted, pulling him closer, and murmured a soft complaint.

"You never used to wake up this early, what happened?"

Link let out a small laugh, pressing his face into Ghirahim's neck. "We moved, and now I have to do things myself. The birds need to be fed, breakfast needs to be made, I can't rely on the academy any more."

Sighing, he let the moment linger, relaxing in the peace the darkness brought. The day's activities would be hectic and lively, what with all the building the surface back up and running between here and Skyloft. He was grateful that he had this solid home to return to, no longer living out of tents in Faron.

As much as he wanted it to, the moment couldn't last. He could hear the birds squawking, demanding food. Somewhere in the house their remlit was begging for his attention, wanting to be fed as well. It was his fault the poor thing had been dropped to the surface when the goddess statue fell, and no matter how Ghirahim grumbled, he was going to spoil her. Startled awake by something crashing outside, Link shot up in bed. 

"I'll come back when I'm done." He added, untangling himself from the demon. "If Zelda hasn't stolen you away by then."

"Goddess, don't remind me." Ghirahim groaned, reluctantly letting Link go. "You are incredibly fortunate, you know, to have a sword as patient as yours. I don't know how much longer I can put up with this."

"You're too hard on her." Link whispered, pressing one more kiss to his forehead. "It's not her fault your sword is twice as big as us."

Link laughed again as Ghirahim shoved him away with a huff, taking the blankets for himself and ignoring whatever else Link had to say. He'd be waiting for him when Link was done with his chores.

The sun was beginning to rise, light seeping in through the curtains, and Link let out a sigh. So much to do. He supposed he should start somewhere.

He was leaning down to give their remlit its food when the knock came at the door, too harsh for so early in the morning. Looking to Ghirahim in confusion, he set the bowl down and waited for if he had an explanation. None came.

_"Link, let me in! I have morning patrol duty, I need Ghirahim!"_

"You told me it was Pipit's turn." Link walked to the door, shaking his head at the demon hiding under his blankets.

"I lied. Tell her I'm not here."

"She won't believe me." Link whispered, peeking out the hole. Sure enough, Zelda was dressed in her uniform, waiting on his doorstep with her bird a few meters back. Knowing he couldn't just ignore her, he turn the knob.

"Hey."

"'Hey' to yourself, I need my sword." She waved, impatiently bouncing in the cold air. Each breath was followed by a little puff of fog, her usual uniform covered with an addition coat. "I'm already late."

"He's not here."

"Really." She crossed her arms, leaning to get a look into his house, "Where else could he be?"

"I don't know." Link shrugged, but he couldn't hide his smile. "I don't—he does a lot of things."

"Yeah, right." She scoffed, pushing past him. Link shut the door behind her, knowing this was going to take longer than the short stop Zelda had expected.

"You at least brought Fi back, right?" He called after her, taking out a kettle to make tea. Their trade off could get complicated, but, hey, that was life.

"We have to strengthen the sealing spell, she's waiting at the Goddess Statue." His friend responded, checking his cabinet for where he had hidden Ghirahim's sword form.

"So you're going to leave me here, defenseless?" He pouted, reaching up to find clean mugs. 

"Defenseless." Zelda laughed, "And is that a confession you have his sword?"

"It's under the bed." Link sighed in defeat, pouring tea for the three of them. "He's not going to be happy about this, you know."

"Don't care!" She called back, already disappearing under the mattress. Link, used to it by now, didn't jump when Ghirahim appeared next to him. 

"Take this to Fi for me." He whispered, shoving two steaming mugs into his hands. They vanished to who knows where, but he was sure it would be delivered. "I know you both say you don't need it, but I get worried. It's too cold out there."

"Found it!" Zelda called out, holding up the black metal above her head. Ghirahim sighed in defeat, leaning against the counter.

"I told you she'd find out." Link gloated, knocking his elbow against Ghirahim's side. Met with a weak smack on his arm, he smiled, handing off another mug to the blonde woman as she sauntered out of his house.

"Stay here if you want, but you'll get tugged into the sword the farther away I go." She waved her fingers at Ghirahim, laughing at the glare she was sent. Link wrapped an arm around his waist, giving him one last kiss before he had to leave. 

"Don't be too hard on her. It's only been a few years, you can't expect to have the same bond as you had with your old master."

"No, and I suppose that's a good thing." Ghirahim sighed, rubbing Link's back. He stared at the open door, letting the cold air in, and muttered, "How I ended up as the spirit maiden's sword, I will never know."

Link giggled, releasing him so he could go off and help Zelda. Tomorrow he'd be the one stealing a sword from their lover, but for now he had to give him up and let him do his job.

One last kiss, for real this time, and he whispered, "I'll be here when you get back." 

"Reminder, I am taking the sword with me!" She yelled back into the house, her bird taking off into the sky. Ghirahim snarled in her direction, and vanished in a shimmer of diamonds.

The sun had fully risen now, and Link had things to do. Yawning, stretching, and sighing to himself sleepily, he continued about his day, knowing Ghirahim would be back before nightfall, his friends safe with him.


End file.
